Periwinkle
Periwinkle, Peri for short, is a frost talent fairy who lives in the Winter Woods. She makes her first appearance in the latest Tinker Bell movie, Tinker Bell and The Secret of the Wings. She is Tinker Bell's twin sister. Secret of the Wings Periwinkle is a fun, bubbly and adventurous frost fairy, living in the Winter Woods. One morning, she decided to venture to the Border between Pixie Hollow and Winter in order to watch the animals crossing. Although she is never physically seen during this scene, she later tells Tinker Bell and The Keeper that her wings had started to glow and shine during her time near the border. She is unsure of what had caused her wings to glow, so she decides to ask the keeper of fairy knowledge, Dewey, to learn more about glowing wings. During their meeting, Peri and Dewey are encountered by Tinker Bell, from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Like Peri, Tink's wings began to glow while she was at the border, helping Fawn the animal fairy, escort animals across the border. When Peri and Tink get closer to each other, their wings begin to sparkle again. Dewey, Tink and Peri were all fascinated, albeit a little confused. Dewey tells the fairies to stand on a snowflake shaped platform. The platform lifted into the air and showed Peri and Tink their origins through magic pixie dust. Through the pixie dust animations, Peri and Tink learn that they are actually twin sisters - as they were both born from the same laugh - and were immediately ecstatic to meet each other. Just as they were getting introduced, Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, arrives to speak with Dewey about a book that he belived came from Pixie Hollow. Milori explains that he found a book from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow and fears that a warm fairy is in the Winter Woods. Dewey tries to ease the lord, but Milori commands Dewey to send any warm fairy that enters the Woods back to the warm regions. Dewey agrees and Milori exits. Tink and Peri come out of hiding and are heartbroken to hear that they are unable to remain together. However, Dewey explains that, although Milori said that any warm fairy would have to return back to Pixie Hollow, he never stated when. Periwinkle takes Tinker Bell on a tour of the Woods, showing her some of her 'Found Things,' aswell as some of her favorite activities, and some of the things that frost fairies have the power to do. Peri also introduces Tink to her best friends Spike and Gliss. Unlike Spike, Gliss was more than happy to show Tink around, though Spike only reluctantly agreed, as she encourages the border rule. That night, Tink visits Peri's house and sits by a campfire whilst she and Peri discuss several things that they have in common, which turns out to be a lot. Peri and Tink then look out into the Winter Woods on the edge of the mountain Peri's house lies on. Peri tells Tink about her dreams of seeing the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink then thinks she might be able to make that possible, but before she and Peri can design the plan, the edge of the mountain breaks, sending Tink plummeting as her coat covers her wings, thus preventing her from flying. Luckily, Dewey's pet lynx, Fiona, catches the fairies. It is in that moment that Dewey realizes it's too dangerous for the fairies to cross the border, and escorts Tinker Bell back to said border. Peri and Tink stand by the border together and hug, appearing to be saying goodbye, but as soon as Dewey looks away, Tink whispers a plan to Periwnkle without Dewey noticing. They say 'goodbye' and the in the next scene, we see Clank, Bobble and Tink's other friends putting together a snow maker that will allow Periwinkle to journey through the warm regions of Pixie Hollow while keeping cool at the same time. The following day, Tink and Peri meet at the border, both girls accompanied by their friends. Clank and Bobble introduce the snow maker to the Winter fairies, who provide them with the ice that will be shredded and used as snow. With the machine an apparent success, Tink takes Periwinkle on a tour through Pixie Hollow. Peri is introduced to Tinker Bell's friends as they show her what powers they each possess. Tink's garden fairy friend Rosetta gives Peri a periwinkle flower as a gift. Peri frosts the gift to preserve it in the climate of the Winter Woods. Moments later, Peri's wings begin to wrinkle and falter, ultimately causing her to collapse. Tink and her friend Vidia lift Peri back to the border where they are encountered by Lord Milori. Tink and her friends rush Peri back to the border, and fortunately, Peri's wings are recovered within minutes of returning into the Winter Woods. Milori then declares that Periwinkle and Tinker Bell are forbidden to see each other from that point on. Moments later, Queen Clarion arrives after hearing about the event, and agrees with Milori's demands. The Queen also reveals that it was she that created the law. Heartbroken, Peri heads over to Dewey's library where she repeatedly watches the story of her and Tink's origins. Lord Milori then arrives to explain to Peri why she and Tinker Bell cannot interact again; When Pixie Hollow was very young, a fairy from the warm regions and a fairy from the Winter Woods fell in love. They met at the border every day as their love grew stronger. Eventually, they decided to cross, in order to be with each other. One of the fairies damaged a wing; something that is incurable. It was that incident that caused Queen Clarion to create the law. (It is later revealed that it was she and Lord Milori that had fell in love at the border, and that Milori was the fairy that broke his wing) The next day, the snow maker, abandoned at the border, goes berserk and begins to freeze the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink and her friends were eventually able to destroy it, but the damage had already been done. The seasons were thrown off and every inch of Pixie Hollow would soon be frozen, including the Pixie Dust Tree. After a while, all fairy wings would be frozen and break apart, never allowing a fairy to fly again. After gathering all the animals and preparing for the snow, Tink realizes that the periwinkle flower her sister preserved was still alive after the frost melted. Realzing that the frost covers living things like a blanket, Tink has the idea to have Peri, Spike, and Gliss preserve the Pixie Dust Tree by covering it with frost before it's destroyed. Peri and her friends do so, but the Pixie Dust Tree is far too large to cover by themselves. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives with dozens of frost fairies. Milori sends some fairies to preserve other parts of Pixie Hollow, while he and the rest of the frost talents perverse the Pixie Dust Tree. After a while, the Pixie Dust Tree is saved, but Tinker Bell's fairy wings appears to be broken due to crossing into the Winter Woods earlier. Fortunately, when Peri and Tink's twin fairy wings connect, Tink's wing magically repairs itself. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion reveal to onlookers that they are in love by sharing a kiss. They apologize for keeping Tink and Peri separated, allowing them to see each other again with no restrictions. Some time afterwards, warm fairies are finally allowed to cross, as long as the frost fairies preserve the delicate fairy wings of the fairies that cross. Peri, Tink, along with their old and new friends, celebrate as the two worlds-Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods- are no longer separated, and are finally united as one. Trivia *Periwinkle likes to make frost swirls and ice sliding on frozen waterfalls. *Periwinkle's hairstyle was designed by hairstylist Ken Paves and was inspired by the icicle known as a "frost flower". *Periwinkle has some similiarities with Tinkerbell **They both collect Lost Things, but Peri prefers to call them, "Found Things". **They both love chamomile tea, however Tink prefers it heated and Peri prefers it iced. **They resemble each other by their noses, and their wing patterns are identical. However, Peri's hair, skin and eyes are all much lighter than Tink's. **They both use pom poms on their shoes, but Peri only wears them at home. **They both use the same cathphrase which is the word "Jingles". *Periwinkle was voiced by Lucy Hale External Links Secret of the Wings Movie : http://www.solarmovie.eu/link/play/1033936/ Category:Never Fairies Category:Fairy Culture Category:Ice-talent fairies Category:Fairies of Winter Woods Category:Fairies